<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shot at Dawn by Strength_in_pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874312">Shot at Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain'>Strength_in_pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John and his boys [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never been good at lying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; John Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, John Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>John and his boys [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shot at Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl2921/gifts">SammysGirl2921</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably one of my last stories for the John and his boys series. </p><p>THIS IS FOR Dean’s Girl who is now SammysGirl2921. Thank you for reading all my stories and for still chatting with me today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dean: 12</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam: 8</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Samuel Winchester.” John’s voice boomed  through the small and narrow motel hallway, and Sam huddled under the covers, scared to breathe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sucked at lying. Dean <em>knew</em> that. So why in the world would his knuckle-brain brother ask him to lie for him? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam stiffened when the door opened. A crack of light peaked through the door before his father’s shadow squashed what little brightness there was. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you’re not sleeping son,” John huffs an annoyed breath as he checks the salt lines around the window like always. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam wasn’t ready to admit the jig was up, so he kept this eyes closed, but he heard his Dad approaching the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sammy where’s your brother?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dammit, Dean.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?” Sam blinked as if he were just waking up and adjusting his eyes to the light. “Oh hey, Dad. What time is it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Time for you to cut the crap and tell me where your brother is. I know you know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam winced at his Dad’s face, it was definitely an angry one. Scooting back against the pillows, Sam wondered how much more angry Dad would get when he found out what exactly Dean was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sammy. You got ten seconds.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not enough time for anyone to decide anything!”  Sam shouted, glaring from under his bangs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One. Two. Three.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dad! Hold on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Four. Five. Six.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This isn’t fair! I’m not the one who left the house when he wasn’t supposed to.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seven. Eight. Nine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OKAY!” Sam shouted, holding his hands out in surrender. “Okay. I’ll tell you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>John crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He -“ Sam snuck a glance at his Dad’s raging expression before snapping his eyes to the edge of the comforter. “He went to that concert he’s been talking about all week.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After I told him not to? Son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam swallowed hard, knowing he’s betrayed his older brother, but also knowing that Dean put him in an impossible situation to begin with. Lying to Dad was just a dangerous thing to do. You didn’t do it unless you wanted to sleep on a sore bottom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He really wanted to go,” Sam offered gently in defense of his older brother. “He never gets to do anything fun.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dean disobeyed a direct order.” At his Dad’s vicious bark, Sam shrunk back against the pillows and nodded his head. Dad has been known to take his anger out on the first person he sees (not physically of course,) but verbally he will cut whoever is in front of him into little pieces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stay here. I’m going out to find your brother before something happens to him.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam had to resist rolling his eyes because Dad was always thinking something bad was going to happened wherever they went. It was as if Dad thought monsters were following him or something stupid like that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>                    __________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the bedroom door opened, Sam wasn’t sure what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting Dean to be grinning like the Cheshire Cat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sammy!” He exclaimed the moment his dazed and dazzled eyes landed on him. “Tonight was by far the absolute most best night of my life! I swear, the music was so loud it was vibrating my entire body. I screamed every lyric at the top of my lungs. And this one dude was drinking beer and he even let me try a sip before he ended up gulping the whole thing down in one shot. It was AMAZING.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam couldn’t hide the smile from his face as he watched his brother rave about his night. Dean didn’t get many chances to do fun things for himself. So at least he had this to look back on a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself tonight, Dean, because it’s going to be your last night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I know. Dad said we’re going to talk in the morning. So you know, I’m gonna be shot at dawn.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry I ratted you out.” Sam said, feeling a sense of guilt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Dean brushed this off. “Don’t worry, it was totally worth it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean fell asleep humming a Guns N Roses song, and a smile on his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>